Subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons are sometimes non-homogeneous in their composition along the length of wellbores that extend into such formations. It is sometimes desirable to treat and/or otherwise manage the formation and/or the wellbore differently in response to the differing formation composition. Some wellbore servicing systems and method allow such treatment and may refer to such treatments as zonal isolation treatments. However, some wellbore servicing systems and methods are limited in the number of different zones that may be treated within a wellbore. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems and method of treating multiple zones of a wellbore.